Open cockpit racing has long been the standard. However, within the last few years, there have been several injuries to driver's heads and several deaths from these injuries. It is felt that soon, polycarbonate or Lexan or similar type canopies will be required or utilized. The present invention relates to a unique canopy side mount apparatus with up to five quick release mechanisms (2 from inside the cockpit and 3 from outside the cockpit). While preferably the canopy locking and release apparatus of the present invention is employed on the sides of a vehicle, it also can be employed on the front or back portion of the vehicle canopy, or any combination thereof. In case of emergency, it may be imperative that the driver is able to exit the vehicle as soon as possible. There is clearly a need for a simple and easy to use canopy release mechanism. This unique canopy side mount hinge release mechanism allows for canopy release from either side of the vehicle both internally and externally. This canopy side mount hinge release mechanism has multiple redundant release systems.